Invasion Of The Donexian Empire! Part 2
"Invasion Of The Donexian Empire! Part 2" is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the sixth episode of the "Lord Zedd" Arc of the series. It is also the first multi part episode since " The Tides Of War Change" Synopsis Following the appearance of the Donexian Empire the Rangers must prepare for war against this new empire with Zerak currently missing, they must stop them at all costs! Episodie The next day at school, however, things were about to get ugly as on his way to School, one Franklin Steele looked up and cursed at what he saw. It was a flying saucer of some kind with turrets on them. "God damn it, I knew it! I knew messing with that wrecked saucer was gonna' come back to haunt Tyler and me, and now the whole school is involved as well!" Franklin cursed as he took a few deep breaths before speaking to himself. "All right Steele, time to get scarce until you can come up with something. Where are the Groovy Rangers when you need them?" He grumbled. Inside the school, Zeran pulled the Rangers to a corner as they looked over by orders of Zeran seeing multiple strange figures teleport in as Zeran meantly cursed. "The Donexians not good, Rangers, move to red alert SUIT UP!" Zeran stated as Francine and the others nodded looking around making sure there was no one that could spot them, the last thing they needed was being spotted while they tried to save their school, after all they would still have to deal with Zerak after all this was said and done that was for sure, Earth was there home damn it. "Alright Rangers, ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Francine stated as they all pulled out their morphers. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! The rangers flipped over as the army turned around. "You picked the wrong planet it to invade bucko!" Royce stated. "GROOVY R-" before they could even finish the rangers were sent flying from a blast as Franklin growled seeing this. 'I gotta do something and quick hold on groovy rangers time for these punks to see why you don't mess with the Rhino's home!' Franklin growled to himself as the leader slowly walked up picking up Francine by the collar of her morphed suit and smirked before he began to speak towards the leader of the Groovy Ranger with disdain. "So your the pathetic, backwater primitive ape that has been leading the defense against this planet, if you were anything outside human, a damn dirty ape I would consider converting you to our side but, the last thing I am going to allow is some Primitive ape and old caster to get in our way!" the alien snarled as Zeran slowly got up and went to make him pay for calling him O-L-D only to be back handed to the side as the grip on Francine's throat/collar tightened before "AHEM! I suggest you let our defenders go PUNK! before you end up regretting it." A voice said as the figure turned around coming face to face with, The Rhino, Franklin Steele. "or what you damn dirty ape?" He questioned causing Franklin's eyes to twitch a little bit at that comment. "I am sorry, WHAT did you just call me?" Franklin questioned in anger giving this alien a chance to back out over what he had just said however, the arrogance was shining though on The Donexian spoke again. "You heard me, you honestly think that a damn ape is going to stand a chance again-" The Donexian started before WHAM! Suddenly, a right hook came flying right at The Donexian sending him flying to the ground before Franklin dropped down and began whaling on him. "An ape am I? A backwater primitive am I? You sanctimonious, holier-than-thou jerk, I'll show you! It's pretty damn obvious your species has had a beating coming, and the Rhino is gonna' be the one to deliver it to ya'!" Franklin snapped. Right as the remaining soliders were about to blast Franklin suddenly7-1, each were tackled down by a few fellow of his linemen, getting off the man for a moment Franklin and the Football team all backed up as the alien invaders were stunned. "7-16! 7-16! STEAMROLL!" Franklin shouted as The Donexian's got up in time to see the team charging at them before WHAM! The team slammed into the alien invaders as the weapons and armor were knocked out of them literally. "The football team seems to be handling their own with the Donexians." Francine muttered as one Donexian tried to nail Francine in the back before suddenly he was sacked by Franklin. "Maybe even more so." Francine muttered. "Grab the weapon and Armor, grab the Groovy Rangers and HIGH TAIL IT BOYS! 9-21! NOW!" Franklin shouted. "RIGHT!" The team stated grabbing the groovy Rangers, weapons and armor that was knocked out before dashing out of there. "WHAT THE- THEY HAVE OUR WEAPONS AND ARMORS AFTER THEM!" The leader shouted in anger as the empire nodded before dashing after Franklin and the others as the group panted in hiding as Francine cursed this was not looking good to say the least. "First time we nearly loss god damn it." Royce growled as Franklin shook his head. "Don't beat yourself up over it my dude, last thing any of us were expecting was a full blown invasion like this." Franklin stated. "So what do we do now?" Franklin questioned. "Well, we need to get them off this planet somehow because its bad enough we got Zerak to worry about, we don't need these things as well." Francine commented. "Question is how, I mean no offense fearless leader but their weaponary seems stronger than anything we've faced up to this point." Jeremy commented. "Yeah thats the problem..." Francine grumbled to herself they needed to figure this out and quick they didn't need to be defending earth from two megolomaniacs and one of them seemed willing to get their hands dirty at every corner. "Well for starters we need to get to my brother." Franklin stated. "your brother?" Francine questioned. "I hate to say it but this whole invasion has what my brother was working on written ALL over it, once again the Walking disaster has gotten in major hot water." Franklin explained. "oh LOVELY!" The groovy Ranger groans. "Well lets get going than." Francine stated. "RIGHT!" The groovy Rangers stated as Franklin followed after them, this was turning out to be one of those days, to say the least. However, on the way to finding Tyler, Franklin looked around and saw he had lost the groovy Rangers. "What the- Groovy Rangers?" Franklin questioned but saw nothing. "Well this day just went from bad to worse JUST MY LUCK!" Franklin groaned. however, Franklin simply shook his head. "We are both heading to the same area so we will meet up." Franklin grumbled and nodded taking off. Meanwhile, De morphed the Rangers along side Zeran arrive where the complex saucer that the Donexians were using was. "Alright its time to put an end to this once and for all!" Francine snarled. "What about Franklin?" Jeremy questioned. "Honestly my second in command, I think The Rhino has more or less proven he can handle himself." Francine commented. "Hes right, lets worry about putting a stop to this crap!" Royce stated as the other rangers nodded, Royce took a moment to look to make sure they were in the clear before giving Francine the thumbs up. "Right, ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS! "GROOVY RANGERS!" They shouted as Jeremy quickly pulled out the power ax and turned into to the canon part. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Jeremy shouted letting lose a blast as an alarm went off within this ship causing Francine to smirk as they dashed though, Franklin shortly behind them to say the least this day had been one of those days. Eventually The rangers alongside Zeran reach the good Supremacus. "ALRIGHT! That's far enough Donexians!" Francine shouted. "You groovy rangers again?!" the Commandant of the Donexians shouted. "You picked the wrong planet to invade this time punk! GROOVY RANGERS!" Francine shouted as all of them let out a HIYA! "ENOUGH! YOU APES WILL BE DESTROYED HERE AND NOW!" The leader shouted. "We'll see about that. POWER SWORD!" Francine bellowed pulling out the key to the power weapons. "Right behind ya boss lady, POWER LANCE!" Royce shouted pulling together his power weapon. "POWER DAGGERS!" Kaitlyn called readying herself. "POWER BOW!" Winnie shouted taking aim. "POWER AX!" Jeremy shouted and got in position ready to swing his ax on these invaders. "POWER MACE! Lets take these chumps!" Leon stated readying himself with his power weapons as Francine motioned towards the invaders as if saying their moon causing them to let out a small growl. THEY'VE GOT A POWER AND FORCE THAT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE! "HA!" Francine shouted as the rangers charged in Francine deflecting a few of the blasts as the soldiers sent bullets from their advanced techlogy towards the Red Ranger as she deflected them. "TYRANO STRIKE!" Francine shouted as he weapon glowed red before she sent a wave of morphin energy from her sword towards them sending them flying back a bit. "You've invaded the wrong planet bucko!" Francine shouted as Jeremy let out a whistle at this because this little thing showed one thing and one thing only, Francine was PISSED! THEY'VE GOT THE ABILITY TO MORPH AND EVEN UP THE SCORE! NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE THEM DOWN! THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SIEIEIEEIIEIEIEIEIEIEIEEEEEEDD "POWER BOW! EIGHT BALL CORNER POCKET!" Winnie shouted letting lose a barrage of arrows towards these invaders as the arrows sparked upon connection sending a shock wave though them. "Shock enhanced arrows, thank Zeran for that one." Winnie grinned. "Don't EVER mess with my mother's home planet and expect to not have to deal with the tormentor of evil!" Zeran grinned. As one of them slowly began recovering suddenly Royce was in one of their faces. "TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" Royce snapped as using his Power Lance slashed at these invaders as it screamed letting lose a painful cry. GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS! GO GO POWER RANGERS, MIGHTY MORPHIN GROOVY RANGERS! "ENOUGH!" One of them shouted and right as Leon was about to strike suddenly, they were stopped in mid air along with Zeran. "What the- Can't move..." Francine cursed. "Of course, starting to lose and you resort to cheating with your psychic abilities." Zeran grumbled. "What you call cheating we call strategy Wizard." One of them stated. "Cheating is cheating no matter how you word it Donexian." Zeran commented. Meanwhile with Franklin he had finally made his way to his brother Tyler who smiled sheepishly. "Hey bro.." Tyler grinned. "What did I tell you brother, this was going to get us in trouble but NOOOO what do I know." Franklin grumbled. After freeing him Franklin punched his fist against his palm. "Alright now that I've got you bro we aint leaving yet not until I settle things with the head honcho of this invasion. He has officially made an enemy with the WRONG MAN!" Franklin stated. "But, How will we find him?" Tyler questioned as Franklin turned back to the man who had been in charge of the detention center Tyler had been in and smirked to himself he knew just how he was going to get this taken care of. "Give me like five minutes Tyler." Franklin said walking over to the man in charge. Tyler watched on as Franklin began whaling on the man repeatedly and every time he tried to make some sort of insult about him being an ape before finally the man came clean where he was as Franklin smirked nailing one final bunch on the guard before standing up motioning Tyler to follow him it was time to deal with this invasion once and for all, because honestly, today had been too weird even for Tyler and Franklin and that was saying something if this was too weird for either one of the Steele brothers to say the very least. After a few areas passed Tyler and Franklin came face to face with the head honcho as Franklin cracked his knuckles. "Alright this is your last warning Punks! Leave this Planet or I'm about to show you why I am known as The Rhino!" Franklin stated causing the invaders to laugh before launching a few Psychic like attacks at Franklin as he...shrugged them off?! Franklin dusted his arms after there attack and smirked. "Huh, funny, I've been tackled before, I've been slammed into the ground but, I've never had Psychic attacks launched at me." Franklin said grinning. "Kind of itches a little." He joked. "How in the-" One of them started before Franklin ran right at them and SPEAR! if these things had pants they would've been speared right out of their pants and their boots as well. After taking him down Franklin slowly got up and looked at the big man in charge and was ready to end this invasion. "Zerak is one thing but, arrogant assclowns like you Earth will not lose to knowning the butcher he probabaly gave you the warning you would lose, you should've listened. LETS GO! LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT THE RHINO IS CAPABLE OF YOU BASTARD!" Franklin snapped. wasting little time Franklin landed a swift right hook to the man in the face as the leader growled following suit as Franklin ducked delivering a punch to the stomach as he coughed. "YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG PLANET!" Franklin growled before quickly kneeing him in the stomach causing him to cough. The leader delivered a quick uppercut forcing Franklin away from him as Franklin whipped his lip with a small amount of blood coming from it, anyone else it would've freaked out but Franklin, he let out a big old smirk at this as if he was enjoying it. Wasting little time after recovering Franklin charged and grabbed the leader by the head and slammed it into the ground as the leader coughed. "This is impossible YOUR AN APE! AN APE! I CANNOT LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" The man shouted causing Franklin to smirk to him this was looking like a broken spirit and a broken pride. "Funny, because that is EXACTLY what it looks like right now!" Franklin stated as he lifted the man up into the air. "NOW GET OFF OUR PLANET!" He shouted slamming him back down onto the ground as the leader coughed again holding his ribs. Suddenly, a communication came in right as the Power Rangers busted down the door. "WHAT ON EARTH IS TAKING THIS INVASION OF THIS PRIMITIVE PLANET SO LONG!" came the voice of Empress Xanakua as Franklin smirked. "Well if it aint the HBIC." Frankin scoffed. "Uh what?" Zeran questioned. "Head Bitch In Charge." Francince stated as Franklin smirked before speaking. "Allow me to introdouce myself, my name is Franklin Steele you've held my brother captive until now and these are the groovy rangers! Now let me make this perfectly clear HBIC, If you value what is left of your pathetic empire, you folks will high tail it out of there and never come back. Otherwise, Me, The Power Rangers and The United States Military will rip you a new opening do you hear me?! My people may be backwater primitives to you advanced snobs, but if you underestimate my people, you die!" Franklin snapped as the empress growled. "Everyone retreat I WILL BE DISHING OUT THE PUNISHMENT FOR THIS FAILURE PERSONALLY LATER!" She snapped. After the retreat of the empire the steele family was reunited with their parents in a hug as Zeran and the rangers sighed with realif, once they saw they were okay the rangers followed Zeran and once they were well out of ear shot. "Okay Rangers we're clear." Zeran said. "POWER DOWN!" The Groovy rangers shouted powering down to the Civilian forms as they all sighed. "THAT was close for once, Zerak's attacks don't seem so bad..." Francine panted. "NO...kidding." Royce grumbled it was the first time in a long time that the rangers wanted Zerak's attacks over this crap. Back up in space Zerak and Company slowly made their way out of the room looking around the good news was, it looked like their "Guests" the Donexians were gone. "Good their gone, we can continue our conquest and the destruction of free will, TENGA'S PUTTIES! start making repairs IMMEDIATELY!" Zerak bellowed as the footsoliders took off to do as order before Zedd, Groarke and Zerak all collapse from the torture they've endured. "Blasted Donexians...never come back...next time you will feel the full wrath of the butcher!" Zerak groaned the rangers had the rest of the day off...for now. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc